25 Days of Zexal
by mwto
Summary: This is a challenge on Tumblr to write a fic for each day of December so here's mine. The theme for the day will be the chapter's title.
1. Christmas Tree

Young Michael Arclight looked out the window watching for their father to come home so they could decorate the Christmas tree. He had promised to be home early today December 1st.

"Father won't be home for a few more hours Michael," his brother Thomas said from behind.

"I know but I want to be here when he does get back," the pink haired boy.

Thomas sighed. "Suit yourself," he said walking away.

Michael watched out the window for the next few hours waiting. He looked at a clock to see that the time his father should have been back had passed. His father had broken his promise to them. Michael frowned as the family's dog came and lay next to the boy. "Father won't be home until late will he?" the boy asked the dog.

Chris walked into the room and looked at his brother. "Michael," he called to him. "I'm going out for a bit so you and Thomas be good."

"What? But what about the tree? I know father is late but he should be home soon," the boy cried to his eldest brother.

"I'm sorry but this is very important," Chris told him leaving the house out into the cold.

Thomas watched his brothers with his own frown. He felt bad for Michael. His father and brother were letting him down. He watched Michael as the boy looked sadly out the window before making a decision. "Michael I've got an idea," the elder boy said.

"Thomas what is it?" Michael asked him curiously.

"Since father and Chris don't seem to care about decorating the tree with us, let's do it ourselves. I know where the decorations are."

Michael looked at his brother wondering if they could get in trouble for it. He then turned his gaze to their dog. The dog looked at him before getting up and heading in the direction to which they would have to go to get the decorations. Michael nodded getting up following as his brother led him into a room. Up high on a shelf was a box marked "Christmas Decorations". The two boys looked at each other curiously. How would they get something that high?

"Here I'll lift you up and you can grab the box," Thomas told his brother, getting a nod in return. The elder boy lifted his brother onto his shoulders as the younger one tried to get the box, only for the two of them and the box to go tumbling down. The box opened up on the fall covering the boys in the contents of it.

"Ow," Michael said rubbing his head as the two hear laughing in the door way. The two looked over to see their brother and father laughing at them.

"You two got a little impatient there didn't you," Byron said.

Chris walked over starting to untangle the two from some kind of tree wrapping that they had gotten tangled up in. "Next time at least use a chair," he told them smiling at them gently.

"You two have nerve," Thomas spat out annoyed.

"Sorry. There was an accident and I couldn't get through. I meant to pick up something special for you three but being I was still stuck due to the accident I called and ask Chris to do it," Byron explained to the boys.

"Special?" Michael inquired curiously.

"Let's get this stuff over to the tree and then you two can see," Chris told them. The four of them picked up the mess and carried it to the tree where their dog lay waiting for them. Chris walked over to a bag and took out two boxes, giving one to Michael, and the other to Thomas.

The two boys opened the boxes and took out what was inside. In Michael's was an OOParts ornament with a picture of their mother. Thomas' had a puppet ornament with a different picture of her. The two smiled. Their brother Chris and their father both had special ornaments of their liking with pictures of their mother as well. She had died before the youngest two had much memory of her, but the stories they heard always made them smile. The two boys hugged their father and brother. "Thank you so much," they said to them. Chris and Byron smiled as the two ran over placing their ornaments on the tree, while Chris and Byron placed theirs on as well. The four then proceeded to put on the rest of the decorations. At the end Byron lifted Thomas, while Chris lifted Michael, having the two put on the star together. The four smiled at their tree, especially a special part that the star illuminated showing off their mothers beauty in her pictures.

"Told you we would get the tree decorated today," Byron said looking at the clock to see it said 11:39 P.M.


	2. Snow

IV opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. He got out of bed and dressed for the day. Upon looking at the calendar he saw the date was the 2nd of December. Not that it mattered to him. While in past years their family would have spent the previous day decorating the tree, this year it would not happen. IV sighed and looked out the window to see snow…? He rushed outside to check and found his eyes were not deceiving him. It was snowing. He smiled for a quick moment only to end up frowning. Snow reminded him of her. The one he had hurt with his fire. He knew she wouldn't be able to experience this wonderful thing. Unless he…yes that might work he thought to himself as he dashed inside. He dressed much more warmly than he already was and grabbed some other items of clothing before leaving the house. IV walked quickly through the streets of Heartland until he got to the hospital where he entered. He knew the room number he wanted as he had brought flowers there on multiple occasions. He walked up several flights of stairs until he got to the room. He would have entered but he saw her brother sitting there at her bed side. If he saw IV it would just cause problems, so the older boy left and hid waiting for the purple haired middle school student to leave. IV grew impatient and bored so he thought of another idea as he left the hospital and went to a store buying a certain item. He then ate lunch as he had skipped breakfast, and bought some food for later. If things went well he would be eating with her. He then headed back to the hospital to see her brother leaving. Staying out of view he headed into the room putting his stuff down once inside. Making sure his voice sounded different he spoke. "You look sad," he said to her seeing a frown on her face.

"I am. My brother says it's snowing outside, but I can't see or go out. I love the snow," she replied calmly.

"I can take you outside if you'd like," IV told her.

"Can you really? That would be wonderful."

IV could hear the joy in her voice as she replied to him. He walked over to her with the clothes. "Here put this on," he told her to which she obliged putting them on over her clothing she already wore. Once done he picked her up piggyback grabbing the food as well as the two snuck out of her room and onto the roof of the hospital. Once there he set her down. He watched as she walked around carefully in the snow smiling, sticking her tongue at to catch the flakes, laughing. It didn't matter that she couldn't see do to her injury; she was happy with just feeling. IV smiled gently watching her not fully comprehending what she was doing until she hit him in the face with a snowball. IV was shocked but as soon as she started laughing, he did as well. The two continued to throw snowballs at each other for a while. He made sure to make noise so she knew his position at all times. When they were wiped out they sat down on the ground. IV pulled out the food, as well as a thermos of hot chocolate, which was still warm luckily. After they ate they stood up. "It's getting late, I should get you back in," he said to her looking up at the sky.

"Okay, but first can you tell me your name?"

"Thomas. Thomas Arclight," he told her.

"Thomas Arclight. That's a nice name. Thank you for today Thomas. I had a wonderful time," she said staring at IV. Before he could react her lips were on his in a light kiss. When she moved away her cheeks were tinged red, while his on the other hand were a bright red entirely. "Th-that wasn't your cheek was it?" she asked embarrassed.

IV then realized she had been aiming to kiss his cheek but had accidentally kissed his lips. He laughed. "No it wasn't, but it's fine." She smiled at his reply. IV then snuck her back inside, helping her out of the clothing, and getting her back in bed. "Here," he said grabbing a bag with white stuff in it and opening it up. He took some out and sprinkled it on her hair.

"What is it?" she asked him feeling the soft white in her hand.

"It's your own personal snow so you can always have some," he told her.

She smiled her smile again. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all."

"Will you visit again?"

"If I can."

"Alright. Goodbye then, Thomas."

"Goodbye, take care," he said leaving the bag of snow by her bed and grabbing the other stuff as he left. IV walked out of the hospital and just stopped looking up at the snow falling sky. He smiled and touched his fingers to his lips. Snow. It was beautiful, just like her, Rio Kamishiro. Snow. He loved snow.


	3. Shopping

**Sorry this a day late. Inspiration didn't come till today.**

Kotori walked around the stores on December 3rd looking for presents to buy her friends. Things were pretty easy to find for most of them. For Tetsuo she found some items to take care of his skateboard, for Cathy she found an adorable cat related outfit that came with a plushy of a cat, for Todoroki she found some items to help take care of clothes on the go in case he ever got his dirty, for Tokunosuke she got some things with flip sides, and for Yuma well she hadn't found anything yet. More than anything she wanted to get him something that he'd love. Especially considering she knew Cathy would try to upstage her. She walked around for a little longer before noticing something that would do. She went in the store to grab it only to have someone else grab it as well. It also was the last one.

"We'll duel for it," the other person said to her.

"I don't duel," Kotori told them. At this the whole store laughed at her and made comments. Kotori's face went beet red at this as she ran from the store embarrassed. She went to many other stores but the pattern kept on repeating. Every time she found something. She decided on one last store looking around. She grabbed a keychain of Gagaga Magician and bought it. There were plenty others so she didn't have problems this time. She then left the store and walked until she was alone. She sat on a bench looking at the keychain before crying to herself, tears streaming down her face. All she wanted was to get a good gift for Yuma, not because of her crush on him, but to show how much she appreciated his friendship. How much she enjoyed his optimism. But in the end all she could manage to get was a keychain of one of his cards because she doesn't duel.

"Kotori?" she heard her name asked. She whipped her head around to see Yuma looking at her concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I-" she started to lie and say she was fine but what was the point when her face was red and stained with tears. "I wanted to get you a nice gift for Christmas but whenever I found something, someone else always had their eye on it and wanted to duel to settle everything, but I don't duel and everyone kept laughing at me. In the end all I got you was a keychain," she explained to him showing the keychain. Yuma didn't reply, instead he walked off leaving her alone again. Kotori went back to looking at the keychain, tears still flowing down her face. A few minutes later she noticed someone sit down next to her. Upon looking up she saw that it was Yuma smiling and holding up a keychain of Gagaga Girl.

"Guess we're trading gifts early this year," he said to her "and our gifts match each other." He gave her the Gagaga Girl and took the Gagaga Magician.

Kotori wiped the tears from her face. "Do you actually like it?" she asked him.

"I love it! Best gift ever!" he said genuinely.

Kotori smiled as the two sat on the bench together with their matching key chains. She thought the day had been a bad day of shopping at first, but it turned out to be a wonderful day as it ended with snow falling upon the two.


	4. Decorations

**Sorry for the late day again. Inspiration problems**

Young Tsukumo Yuma looked out the window sighing. "Do you think mom and dad will be home for Christmas? It's already the fourth of December and they're not back yet," he said/asked his sister and grandmother.

"I'm sure they will," Tsukumo Haru, Yuma's grandmother said.

Akari looked at her brother knowing how he felt and came up with an idea. "Hey how about we surprise them with something. Like say, decorating the house with Christmas Decorations."

"That's sounds fun nee-chan," Yuma replied excitedly.

"Well we should get the decorations then," Haru said leading the way. After finding the decorations they decided to start outside before it was too cold for the day. They borrowed the neighbor's ladder to put of outside decorations. Yuma worked to put up the lights while Akari handed him then with nails, and their grandmother held the ladder that the two stood on. Next they put lights in the windows that weren't high up, and a wreath on the door. Inside the house they found a nice spot and hung stockings. They made Christmas Decorations from items they found around storage. They made wreaths, and other trinkets. The whole day was spent decorating and by the time they were done it was late at night. The three sat down and ate some cookies Haru had made.

"You think they'll like it?" Yuma asked.

"They'll love it," Akari replied smiling at him.

"She's right. We love it," a male voice said. The three looked over to see Tsukumo Kazuma and his wife standing there. Yuma and Akari rushed forward hugging their parents.

"You're back," Yuma said hugging his father tightly.

"Yes we are, Yuma," he said to his son.

"Though you are missing something," Mira the mother said.

Akari and Yuma exchanged a confused look.

"A Christmas tree," Mira replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The siblings smiled as the five went out buying a tree and setting it up. They decorated it with the ornaments they had, and when it came time to put on the star, Kazuma lifted up his son, as Yuma placed it upon the tree's tip. The family laughed and joked and enjoyed their time together finishing minutes before midnight.


	5. Ice Skating

**This is so late. Sorry I've been busy.**

"_No means no and that's it. Not another word now." _That's what her mother had been saying every day that Rio asked her for the one thing she really wanted, to learn how to ice skate. Her mother had been amazing in her younger days and Rio wanted to be just like her, but she refused to take her. It was December 5th, and young Rio Kamishiro sat in her room crying.

"Rio," a voice said outside of the door.

The young girl instantly recognized it as the voice of her brother. "What do you want?" she replied back harshly. She was annoyed with him. He had asked their mother for a favor and got it, but her mother couldn't find time to take her ice skating.

"I have a surprise for you if you come out of your room," he replied calmly. "I promise you'll like it."

Rio sat for a few minutes thinking and wondering what the surprise could be, before finally leaving her room. "What's the surprise?"

"Dress warmly and you'll see."

The two dressed for the snow that was outside and walked towards where Ryoga was leading them. They ended up at a large ice skating rink. "Ryoga this is…"

"I know you wanted mother to take you here, but I figured it would be cool if you practiced and became really good to show her for when she does."

Rio hugged her brother. "Thank you Ryoga," she said to him smiling. Ryoga smiled back at his sister before they went and rented skates to use. Once on the rink the two immediately fell as neither had ever ice skated before. They started practicing together using the wall for support. Rio was able to skate well enough not to use the wall long before Ryoga, much to his disdain. Despite the situation he was happy as he watched his sister skate with a smile. The two spent the day skating, and falling with each other. Once home they both fell asleep side by side on the couch waiting for their parents to get home.

Mrs. Kamishiro upon arriving home noticed her twin children asleep on the couch. She saw tickets from the rink and smiled. "Ryoga you are such a good brother," she said to the sleeping boy. She brought a blanket covering the two. "Soon Rio. Soon we'll skate together," she said kissing the foreheads of her children.

Rio smiled in her sleep as her mother left the room. Her dreams were of ice skating with her mother. At the moment she was truly content.


	6. Ribbons

**AN: Sorry this is so late but school got me busy and I didn't have time to write, so here it is. I'm working on the others and will hopefully catch up today.**

Kotori woke up and arose from her bed looking at the calendar. She smiled upon seeing the date was December 6th. Kotori dressed for school, and then instead of putting on her usual ribbon, she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out another one. The one she pulled out was red with mistletoe on it. Kotori smiled in the mirror before leaving for school.

"Oh its December 6th isn't it," Tetsuo said upon seeing Kotori, to which she smiled in reply to.

"What's so special about today?" Rei asked them confused.

"Kotori –chan always wears that ribbon today and only today," Cathy answered him.

"What's so special about the ribbon?" the orange haired transfer inquired.

"Someone gave it to her as a gift on this day, and it was a really special moment," Yuma answered this time, sharing a quick glance and smile with Kotori.

"What's the story behind the ribbon?" Astral asked later that day as Kotori and Yuma walked home together.

Yuma looked at Kotori to which she responded with a nod. "Well about three years ago I gave it to her as a Christmas present, though she got it today instead of Christmas due to an incident."

"Incident?" the original number inquired Yuma.

Yuma nodded as he started telling the story:

_3 years ago younger Tsukumo Yuma was walking home from school when he passed by a shop. In the window he saw a set of Christmas Ribbons. Looking at the ribbons he was immediately reminded of his friend Kotori who always wore a ribbon in her hair. He smiled to himself and went inside. "Sir how much for the ribbons in the window?" he asked the owner. When the owner told him the price he frowned. "Okay thank you," he said saddened as the price was too much._

"_Kid who were you trying to get those for?" the store owner asked him._

"_My friend. She always wears a ribbon in her hair. I thought she would love them, and that they'd make a great gift for her." Yuma smiled at the thought of giving the gift to Kotori._

"_Well then let's make a deal," he replied. The store owner took the amount of money Yuma had on him, except for some so that he could get others presents, and he gave Yuma the ribbons for the amount, saying Christmas was about giving. Yuma thanked the man before running out of the store smiling brightly. _

_As he walked home a man on a bike crashed into Yuma causing the ribbons that were in a box to go flying. Yuma managed to get all but one that the wind started blowing away. He ran after it as fast as he could, holding the box tightly as not to lose the rest. Right when he was about to grab the ribbon it made it out of his reach and into another's. He looked at the other person to see it was Kotori._

"_Yuma why are you chasing a ribbon?" she asked him._

"_The wind blew it away from me, and it's important because it's a present for someone," he told her as he shoved the box into his schoolbag. _

_Kotori held out her hand with the ribbon. "For Akari right. It's really pretty, she'll love it," Kotori smiled offering the ribbon._

_Yuma took the ribbon back and was ready to let Kotori believe that but changed his mind. "No. Actually it's for you," he replied to her._

_At hearing this Kotori's cheeks gained a pink tint to them. "R-really? Th-thank you."_

"_Can I put it on you? I want to see how it looks." Kotori nodded to her friend as he took off the one she was wearing and put on the one he had got her. "It looks really good on you. You look really pretty," he said grinning widely._

_Kotori's cheeks went from pink to red at hearing this._

"_Ah how sweet," an old woman nearby said. _

_The two friends looked over in shock._

"_That ribbon is fitting for where you're standing," she said pointing to above them. Above the two was mistletoe, causing both faces to become red._

_The two looked at each other nervously. Yuma shrugged and Kotori nodded as the two met in the middle their lips touching for their first kisses not only under mistletoe, but also with anyone. It was a truly magical sixth day of December. _

"And that's the story behind the ribbon," Yuma said to Astral.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Yuma gave them to me on Christmas and I wear them with outfits that they go with. I still have them, this one is just special," she told him.

Kotori and Yuma smiled at each other as they continued on their way home.

"Humans are quite peculiar," Astral said to himself.

Meanwhile following the three was Rei who heard the whole story. "So does that mean Yuma and Kotori are dating?" he asked himself.


	7. Blizzard

"So pretty," seven year old Christopher Arclight said about the tree standing in their living room. Their family consisting of his father, mother, two brothers, and dog had just finished decorating it. The date was December 7th.

"It is but it's still pretty bare since we got a larger tree this year," his mother said.

"What are we going to do then mother?" Chris asked her.

"You and I are going to buy more for it. Right now," she told him smiling.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, it's snowing out," Byron stated looking out the window.

"It's snowing gently. It's not a blizzard so we'll be fine," she said to him. She and Chris got dressed as they left the house for the store. The two spent hours in stores picking out ornaments. One in particular appealed to her. "Look at this Christopher. Isn't it the loveliest?" she asked him showing him the ornament. It was an angel dressed as an astronaut with a space for a picture on the front. Chris laughed at seeing the ornament. The two bought it amongst others and were just about to go out when they saw the snow. While they had been in the store a blizzard had started up. It would be dangerous to go out so they decided to stay inside. They attempted to call their family but to no avail as communications were blocked due to the storm. The owner gave the two some hot chocolate while they waited as his store had his home above it. He invited them up, but they said they rather watch the storm so they could go home as soon as it stopped.

"Mother when do you think it will end?" the seven year old asked her.

"Soon Christopher, soon," she assured him.

While they waited a car passing by lost control and crashed into the store headed straight for Christopher. Chris felt something knock against him as he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up he saw destruction and his mother's body on the ground, barely alive. "Mother!" he screamed, his voice full of agony as he ran over to her body. "Mother! Mother are you okay!?" he asked her frantically.

"Christopher remember when you were little?" she asked him weakly.

Chris nodded in reply.

"Call me what you used to call me."

"Why?"

"Please-" she started but was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Mama! Mama!" he screamed out strain evident in his voice.

"That's it baby boy," she said calling him a nick name she hadn't used for a long time. "I need you to be brave and strong, and take care of your brothers and father. You know how he can be. Understood?" Chris nodded in reply as his mother pulled him towards her kissing him on the forehead. "I love you baby boy."

"I love you too mama," Christopher said holding on to his mother crying as he watched and felt the life slowly leave her body. Christopher looked up from her lifeless body to see the blizzard had ended and paramedics had arrived with the police. He looked around at the ornaments they had bought to see they all had been destroyed by the crash, all but one, the angel astronaut. Christopher picked it up as the paramedics took him away from his mama to be checked out for injuries. The whole time he held the ornament close.

_**~December 7**__**th**__** 13 Years Later**_

Christopher Arclight stands looking at the tree that is put up in their house. He looks in particular at an ornament containing a picture of his deceased mother.

"What's with you and that ornament?" Thomas his brother now 17 asks. "I know it's your ornament with mom's picture, but we all have one, and none of us stare at ours like that."

Christopher smiles in reply saying nothing, causing Thomas to roll his eyes.

"Oh by the way it's a blizzard outside so don't go out," Thomas says before leaving the room.

Christopher picks up the ornament and smiles at it sadly. "It truly is the loveliest ornament isn't it, mama?"


	8. Velvet

"Look at it Nii-sama!" young Michael Arclight yelled to his brother Christopher, pointing to a lone rabbit stuffed animal made purely of velvet. It was December 8th and the two were out doing some shopping. "Can I get it? Can I Nii-sama?" he asked excitedly.

Chris chuckled at his brother and said "I don't see why not." The two went inside and paid for the rabbit. Michael loved the thing and held it tightly. He talked to it and moved it around like it was real. He loved the thing despite just getting it. He made sure he was careful not to ruin it or get it dirty. He even named it Velvet. To him Velvet was the best gift he had ever gotten. As the day went on and the two brothers and Velvet had fun, the sun sunk below the horizon. "Oh it's late. We should get home," Christopher said. Michael nodded in reply, as the two started for home.

"Mama," a young voice said causing the eldest brother to stop in his tracks.

"Nii-sama what's wrong?" Michael asked him, voice laced with worry.

"Mama can I get that rabbit?" a little girl said pointing to a rabbit stuffed animal. It wasn't made out of any good materials, and was actually really cheap.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough money for it," the mother replied sadly.

The two brothers watched the scene sadly. "Okay Mama," the girl replied saddened but understanding. The two brothers could tell that the mother and daughter were very poor, and most likely that the girl was unable to get much if anything at all for Christmas.

Michael looked at Velvet before putting on a face of reserve. He ran over to the two. "Excuse me," he said to them.

"Ah may we help you?" the mother asked.

"Here, for you. His name is Velvet and he's a really special rabbit," Michael said to the girl handing her Velvet.

"I can have him?" she asked shocked.

"Yup," the young Arclight told her smiling brightly.

The little girl hugged Michael tightly, and then hugged Velvet even tighter. "Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best gift ever!" she yelled out happily.

Michael laughed at the girl happy that he could bring her joy.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked walking up the three noticing tears in the mothers eyes.

"Ah yes, I'm just happy. I was so worried I wouldn't be able to get her anything she likes for Christmas, but that boy just gave her that rabbit and I'm just so happy she got something she can play with," she explained.

"My brother Michael is a kind one indeed," Chris said to the mother, surprising her to learn the two were brothers. "Michael, come let's go," he said to his younger brother.

"Alright Nii-sama," he replied following Christopher.

"Merry Christmas," Christopher said waving to the two.

"Merry Christmas," Michael mimicked his brother.

"Merry Christmas!" the girl yelled to them waving Velvet's arm.

"Nii-sama you slipped money into that woman's purse didn't you?"

"Well Christmas is about giving," he replied smiling.

"Yeah and it feels great to give!" Michael exclaimed.

The mother waved goodbye to the two, and headed home with her daughter. Upon arriving home she accidentally dropped her purse and watched as money fell out. "It looks like we had angels this Christmas," she said to her daughter smiling gently as she picked up the money.

"Yeah!" the little girl agreed.


	9. Frosting

Young Tsukumo Yuma sat with his grandmother, mother, father, and sister in their kitchen watching as gingerbread cookies were cooked in the oven. The day was December 9th. He could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to decorate the cookies. At the sound of the ding, and the oven opening, Yuma was bouncing around.

"Now calm down Yuma. They need to cool first," his mother Mirai said to him as the cookies were set on the table to cool.

Yuma sat down in a chair his face in a pout as his family laughed at his antics. After a while the cookies cooled and they brought out the candy and the frosting for them. The family enjoyed themselves decorating the little men with candy and frosting. Yuma was so excited and having so much fun that he accidentally flung a chunk of frosting right into Akari's face.

"Oops. S-sorry Nee-chan," he stammered, fear evident in his voice.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Akari's voice and face were both of sheer anger as she picked up one of the frosting tubes, and squeezed frosting right onto Yuma's head. Yuma tried to fight back which only ended up with the two hitting everyone else with frosting.

"S-sorry," the two said scared as they saw their parents and grandmothers faces. The two gulped in fear of what their punishment would be. They were left surprised when the three started squeezing frosting at the two. Yuma picked up a tube of frosting as well as the whole family got into a frosting war. By the end of it, the tubes were empty, and the table and family were covered with frosting. The little gingerbread men on the table had also become vastly frosted. The family laughed upon looking at each other not minding the mess at all. Yuma looked down at the table and found two round pieces of candy, sticking them as eyes onto one of the men. The family despite being covered in frosting followed his lead as they decorated the frosting covered men. After cleaning up the kitchen and themselves, the family enjoyed their homemade treats.


	10. Red and Green

The Arclight family consisting of Michael, Thomas, and Christopher stood in line the mall to see Santa Claus. Michael was excited about it. Today December 10th was the first day he was here. Thomas on the other hand wasn't as happy. It didn't help that everything was red and green either.

"Why am I stuck here? I don't even believe in the fatty," Thomas complained.

"We're here because Michael wanted to, and dad isn't home so someone needs to watch you both, and that's just me," Chris explained.

Thomas rolled his eyes to this annoyed. As they got closer and Thomas more annoyed he thought of an idea that would be fun.

"I have to go to the bathroom. It's right there, so I can go myself," he said his brother.

"Alright but be quick."

"I will."

Thomas pretended to go to the bathroom but really secretly took an elf costume of one of Santa's missing elves. He put on the red and green outfit and then switched places with one of the working elves. Chris didn't see him to him and Michael were at Santa, and when he did his eyes went wide. All Chris could hope is that his brother didn't do anything too bad.

Michael didn't notice his brother and happily sat in Santa's lap.

"What are you planning?" hissed Chris to Thomas.

"Nothing, I just wanted to freak you out," Thomas said proudly. It really was all he wanted.

"Tell me little boy, what's your name?" Santa asked Michael.

"Michael Arclight," he replied happily.

"Alright then Michael. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my mommy to come home for Christmas and live with us again like a real family," he told Santa genuinely believing the man could do it due to what he was told about him from others.

"Well then. As long as you're really good, I can make that happen," Santa falsely told the boy.

This angered both Chris and Thomas as their brother happily had his picture taken before getting off Santa's lap. Their mother wasn't coming back, but Michael still didn't fully understand that. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Excuse me Santa. I'm Michael's older brother Chris and I would love a picture with both of you for our father if that'd be alright."

"I don't see why not," Santa replied nodding to the cameraman.

"Thank you. Could you stand up for it?"

"Ah yes," he replied standing up.

Michael ran for the picture to be taken of the three. Thomas mean while snuck behind Santa and pulled down his red pants to reveal red and green boxers.

"Hey you brat what are you doing!?" Santa yelled as he tried to get Thomas. His boxers unfortunately for him fell down during this, his bare butt being revealed to the line of kids waiting.

Michael and another had the unfortunate luck of nearly getting hit in the face with the naked body part, but got their hands out just in time to prevent it.

Thomas and Chris laughed at Santa, until they saw security coming. Christopher grabbed Michael picking him up and running while Thomas quickly took off the elf costume and ran after his brothers as they made their escape.

"Ha that will teach Santa to lie to kids," Thomas said to which Christopher agreed. The two looked at Michael to see he had a confused look on his face.

"Santa lied to you so we taught him a lesson," Chris explained still thinking about the fact that the man's red and green boxers fell off.

"Not that. Santa's butt. It felt like Velvet" Michael said confused while the other two just stared at him shocked.

**AN: Someone wanted me to write about Santa's butt feeling like velvet so this is what I did.**


	11. Santa

"You don't think it'll be like yesterday do you?" Yuma asked his mother. The day was December 11th. Yesterday on the 10th they had come to the mall to see Santa. Yuma was supposed to go after a boy with pink hair. It never happened. Another boy dressed up like an elf had pulled down Santa's pants in front of everyone. Yuma remembered it well due to the fact that Santa's butt had nearly hit his face. If he hadn't had his hands out in time then the butt would have. He had to admit though. Santa had a soft butt, it felt like velvet.

"Remember what they said. Yesterday that Santa was an imposter. Today they found the real Santa after freeing him from the captivity of the imposter," she told him reassuringly. Yuma looked at Santa. He could tell he was a different one from the previous day so he assumed that his mom was right.

As they got closer and more kids sat on Santa's lap and told him what they want, Yuma could tell that this Santa was much nicer than yesterdays. Well for a little at least. A girl right ahead of Santa, younger than Yuma, wet herself. Santa shot up causing the little girl to fall off and cry. He was enraged that was for sure. "That little brat pissed on me!" he yelled.

Yuma's eyes widened as security came to take Santa away. "Mom the real Santa doesn't come here before Christmas does he?"

"No he doesn't honey," she admitted.

"Can we go home then and never come back to see Santa then?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea," she replied as the two left the mall quietly.


	12. Candy Canes

"Welcome, welcome all," the candy store owner said.

"What's going on there?" Shingetsu Rei asked his friends. It was December 12th after school and the numbers club decided to go to the candy shop.

"The candy shop owner gives out free candy canes every December 12th," Yuma explained.

"Not just any candy canes though. These are the best candy canes in the city, so to summarize, if you don't get one then you're missing out," Todoroki piped in.

Rei nodded in understanding. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go get some candy canes!" he exclaimed grabbing Yuma and dragging him while their friends followed, well all except one. Tokunosuke stayed behind hatching a plan to get the candy canes for himself.

After waiting in line for a little all of the club had candy canes and were looking for a good spot to relax and eat them. They had even run into the Kamishiro twins, Gilag, and Alit at the candy shop.

"Guys guys! Don't eat those, they're a bad batch. A very bad batch," Tokunosuke yelled running up to the now larger group. "I saw a bunch of kids eat them and get sick they're very bad!"

"EH!" the group yelled all at once shocked by the news of these delicious treats being bad.

"Here put them in this bag and I'll get rid of them," Tokunosuke said opening up a bag he had. The group did as told, the thought that their friend was lying didn't even cross their minds as he headed off hiding to eat the candy canes. "Ahahahaha! I got the precious candy canes all to myself," he said to himself.

"Tokunosuke-kun? Where did you get that many candy canes from the candy shop on this day. You didn't happen to trick the others and take them did you?" Kitano Ukyo, the sensei of the students said from behind him.

"S-sensei!?" Tokunosuke yelped in surprise. "I-I was j-just um," he said flustered before suddenly dashing off leaving behind the candy canes.

"Well then," Kitano said picking up the bag and eating one. "I guess I have these all to myself.

Meanwhile back with the numbers club…

"Rei what are you eating?" Yuma asked him.

"Oh that candy cane from earlier. You were right, these are delicious, the best ever," he replied happily.

"Didn't you hear Tokunosuke!? Those are bad! They make you sick," Yuma told him.

"Really? I feel fine." It was at that moment that the group realized they had been tricked.


	13. Lights

Young Rio Kamishiro sat in her living room on December 13th looking at the window. It was a horrid holiday season so far. No snow and no fun. They hadn't even decorated their own tree yet, and no one in their neighborhood had decorated either. It didn't feel like Christmas to her at all. Rio let out a loud sigh at her disappointment.

"You know sitting there doing nothing isn't going to make things any better," Ryoga her brother said from the doorway.

"Well what do you expect me to do!?" Rio yelled at her brother.

"Come on. I have an idea." Ryoga left the room and got dressed warmly to go outside. Rio followed her brother's lead and then followed him outside. They walked around for a little, though did nothing, not even talk. They walked for so long that Rio was tired from walking and annoyed by her brother leading her nowhere.

"Ryoga what are we doing? I want to go home," she complained.

"Stop complaining and wait a little longer. We're here," he snapped at her.

Rio just turned her head away annoyed by her brother. In a matter of a few minutes the two were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of lights being turned on. It was beautiful to see all the houses decorated with the Christmas lights. Rio loved. "So pretty," she said to herself looking around. She then looked at Ryoga and hugged him. "Thank you so much Ryoga. It's lovely."

Ryoga smiled at his sister as the two looked at the lights together. Their block may not be in the holiday feeling, but this block was, and it was plenty for the two of them.


	14. Scarf

"It's ugly. Ugly, ugly, ugly," one of young Tsukumo Yuma's classmates said.

"Is not! It's awesome and the best scarf ever!" he argued back. The previous day his grandmother had given him a scarf she made for him. Yuma loved it and found it to be wonderful. He wouldn't let anyone say it was an ugly scarf.

"You have horrible taste," his classmate retorted.

Yuma was about to reply but the bell for school rang so they all had to go to class. After class Yuma headed straight towards home not wanting to deal with his classmate.

"How was school?" Haru asked him.

"It was find Grandma," he lied not wanting to tell her what his classmates said about his scarf.

"Yuma. I need you to go out and pick up some things for me," Akari said from another room.

"Okay," he answered. Akari gave Yuma a list of things his sister needed. Once he got them all and was on his way home, he saw his classmate from earlier that day looking as though something was wrong. "You okay?" Yuma asked him.

"N-n-n-nothing," he chattered.

"You're freezing."

"I-I-I-I'm fine," he stammered.

Yuma sighed and thought carefully. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around his classmate. After a few minutes he could tell his classmate was much warmer. "Better right?"

"Y-yeah…thank you. Sorry about earlier. This scarf is actually really great."

"Isn't it? My grandma's the best. I have to get home now, but just return it tomorrow at school. Bye," Yuma said running off toward his house happy he could help his classmate with his scarf. It truly was an amazing scarf. It was warm and large. Yuma would have to ask his grandmother if she could make another to give to his classmate to avoid a repeat of the incident. Overall for Yuma it was a wonderful December 14th.


	15. Sledding

"Ryoga! Take me sledding like you promised," young Rio Kamishiro complained. It was December 15th and her brother had promised that today he would take her sledding.

"No way I don't want to," he refused.

"Ryoga!" she yelled at him.

"No," he refused again.

Rio finally gave up. Puffing up her cheeks in annoyance she left on her own after getting dressed. She walked to a well-known park with a large hill and only upon arriving there did she realize that she did not have a sled. Rio sighed heavily and sat down in the snow watching with a great desire to join the other children as they had fun sledding.

"Something wrong?" A male's voice asked behind Rio causing her to jump in surprise.

Rio looked at the boy immediately noticing him to be older than her by at least a few years. "Ah I was supposed to be sledding with my brother today, but he refused to come," she told him though unsure of why she was telling a complete stranger her personal life. Probably due to the fact that she was so mad at her brother and so lonely to be in the park.

"Come," the stranger said to her holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and followed him to two other boys. Both were also older than her. One with pink hair looked closest to her age, while the other with long blue hair in a braid looked to be the oldest. By their side were sleds and a dog.

"Thomas who's this?" the eldest boy asked.

"A girl. She was supposed to be sledding with her brother but he refused to come, so I figured instead of her sitting by herself bored and watching others have fun, she could sled with us and enjoy herself," he answered his brother.

"Well then. I'm Chris, and Thomas is the one that brought you here, and this one is Michael," Chris introduced himself and his brothers. "What's your name?"

"Rio," she replied to him, unsure about giving her last name as well.

"Well then Rio. Would you like to sled with us?" Rio nodded in reply to Chris' question. The four of them plus the boys' dog had a lot of fun. Rio especially enjoyed sledding with Thomas. The whole day was filled with laughter and fun. At one point in sledding they hit a rock causing a small incident that ended up with Rio on top of Thomas and their lips accidentally locked in a kiss. Both were red from embarrassment afterwards which wasn't helped by Michael and Chris' laughter. It ended up turning into a large snowball fight where Chris and Rio hit each other in the face with a snowball each on accident.

At the end of the day it was fun and Rio was happy. She had a lot of fun as she waved goodbye to the brothers, thanked them, and headed home. "What a wonderful day" is what she thought to herself.


	16. Sickness

"Aachoo," Rio sneezed. It was December 16th and she had a cold due to a sledding and a snowball fight yesterday in the park.

"This is what happens when you ignore what I say and go off on your own," Ryoga scolded his sister.

"You just refused to take me sledding despite your promise. I don't remember you ever saying anything about being careful to not get sick," she shot back at him causing him to falter.

"Well i-if…ah never mind. I'll go make you some soup," he said leaving the room.

Meanwhile in another house there was another with a cold as well.

"Sorry guys. I guess I'm sick from yesterday," Chris apologized to his brothers. "It must have been from that snowball fight. I hope Rio is alright," he said thinking of the girl they played with yesterday.

"Well don't worry about her right now Nii-sama. You need to worry about resting and getting better yourself. I'll make you a nice cup of tea," Michael replied to him leaving to do just that.

"I'll make you some soup. If you're sick then this house will fall apart," Thomas told him causing the older boy to chuckle.

As Thomas left the room Chris looked at their dog who was next to him. "They're such wonderful brothers aren't they?" the dog nuzzled in response to Chris causing him to chuckle again and scratch the dog's head.

Ryoga spent the day taking care of his sister, while Michael and Thomas did the same with their brother. It wasn't much of an eventful day, but even though none of them would really admit it, they all enjoyed it. The caring for each other was what showed their love for each other as family and in the end helped to move each family just a bit closer.


	17. Candles

Twas December 17th when Shingetsu Rei saw his friend Tsukumo Yuma heading off somewhere late at night. So as true to his personality he followed him curious where the boy would be heading in this cold. (Why was Rei in the cold? Well I don't even know.) He followed him through alleys and streets, through parks and through trees, even through bushes and weeds. Where they ended up was a graveyard for loved ones departed. Yuma entered it and Rei followed. He watched as Yuma stopped in front of a grave and lit a candle. Rei asked his dear friend the reason to this action, to which Yuma replied: "Tis for my mother dear departed." Yuma explained that it was tradition for the family to once a year visit in winter. They all left candles burning bright to show respect for those out of sight. Rei took a candle and lit it as well, wondering where Yuma's other family was. Yuma lit another saying Astral asked him, leaving three candles burning bright that soon turned into seven. There behind them sat Akari and Haru, Kotori and Obomi. His family had come, and another friend as well. The seven sat and sent a prayer as they watched the candles burn just for Mirai.


	18. Confession

Droite looked at the calendar on her wall to see it was December 18th. Christmas was only a few days away and the thought of it made her think of the one she loved, Tenjou Kaito. She wanted this Christmas to be spent as his loved one if possible. She made a decision that today she would admit her love for him. She left her room and went to where she worked with Kaito and Gauche doing her work as per normal. She watched Kaito all day waiting for the perfect moment to get him alone.

Meanwhile, Gauche himself planned on his own confession that day. He planned on confessing his love for Droite that day. He had loved her since they were young kids, and decided that today would be the day.

Another happened to be around as well. Christopher Arclight had come on behalf of his father to talk to Dr. Faker about something. Though admittedly he had volunteered for the job only to see Kaito.

Droite caught Kaito in a room with two entrances. "Kaito I need to talk to you," she said to him from across the room.

"What is it?" he replied rather harshly.

Droite didn't mind though as she crossed the room to him, and bravely spoke her mind to him. "I love you. I've loved you for a while now," she confessed to him.

Kaito looked at Droite for a while before answering her. "Let me think about it…how I feel about your confession," he told her a smile gracing his lips.

Droite felt her heart flutter at that smile, and she herself smiled back and nodded her head in understanding as a blush graced her cheeks.

Meanwhile in one of the halls to the room was Gauche who hearing the whole thing, felt his heart break into multiple pieces. She loved Kaito and he had no idea. The confession he was planning, meant nothing now. And Kaito smiled at her, which must mean he would accept her confession. Before he got caught he walked off. Nothing to do but act normal, though how was he to do that when his heart hurt so much.

Gauche wasn't the only hurt one. Chris who was in the other hallway saw the scene as well. He like Gauche had feelings. His were for Kaito despite their genders being the same. He had actually planned on telling Kaito about his feelings during this trip, though now there was no point. Instead he quietly left before getting caught and went to do what he came for. He didn't even see Kaito during the whole visit, and actually asked Dr. Faker not to say anything about his visit.


	19. Night

Shingetsu Rei hated the nighttime. He hated it so much. He was always alone at night, with no one else. He hated night until December 19th. That's when he came to like it. His friends came suddenly to his home upon hearing he lived alone. Yuma brought rice balls made by his grandmother, while brought a meal made by her. Todoroki brought drinks, and Tetsuo snacks. Tokunoske some movies, and Cathy some games. They all laughed and played games and ate the food and snacks. They watched some movies and had a blast. They were up late into the night before all heading home, but Rei didn't care anymore about being alone. He was happy he had a few hours of fun that made the night seem not so dreadful.


End file.
